What You Need
by SassyGayNine
Summary: He felt alone and agitated as he watched Sebastian just across the room talking to someone who's name Kurt had already forgotten. Kurt could feel himself getting drawn in into his own mind and he just felt so… little. Warnings: daddy!kink, threesome Sebklaine


_**Nothing at all belongs to me.**_

* * *

It had been one of the longest days of Kurt's life, or it felt like it anyway. All he wanted to do was get home, have some tea, and cuddle up on the sofa with his boyfriends while watching a sappy movie. He could picture the whole thing during his walk home; pressing up against Blaine's side, laying his head down on his shoulders while Sebastian had his arm around his shoulders, making snide comments about the acting or plot holes, or complaining about better ways to spend their evening.

But that didn't seem like a possibility according to the text message he got just as he entered their apartment building.

**Text from Blaine (7:48pm)**  
_I got caught up at work. Won't be home til late. Sorry. I love you 3_

Kurt sighed and shoved his phone back into his pocket as he climbed the stairs to their floor. He was practically scowling by the time he got to their shared apartment and opened the door. "Bas, are you here?" he called out, slipping off his shoes and dropping his messenger bag to the floor.

"Bedroom, babe," came Sebastian's voice.

With a relieved sigh Kurt made his way through the apartment but stopped abruptly in the doorway. Sebastian was out of his work clothes and had changed into a pair of fitted jeans and a simple, black, button down shirt. He noticed Kurt in the mirror and turned around with a smile as he rolled the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows. "Hey," he said with a grin, walking over. Sebastian ducked his head and cupped Kurt's cheek just as he pressed a kiss against his lips.

Kurt sighed softly and pulled back from Sebastian. "What's with the outfit?" he asked, knowing full well that Bas usually changed into sweats or stripped down to his underwear once he was home. Sebastian chuckled and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him close.

"B is at work and I was invited out to hang with some people from school. Do you want to come?"

Kurt deflated a little. He really just wanted to stay home. But he knew that Bas would go unless Kurt specifically asked him to stay and he definitely didn't want to do that. Kurt sighed softly and looked up into his boyfriend's green eyes. Stay home and sulk alone, or spend some time with his boyfriend? Taking a deep breath Kurt stood up a little straighter and nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

Nearly an hour and a half later Kurt was regretting his decision. He felt alone and agitated as he watched Sebastian just across the room talking to someone who's name Kurt had already forgotten. Kurt could feel himself getting drawn in into his own mind and he just felt so… little.

He couldn't take it anymore.

Kurt pushed himself up off of the couch he was sitting on and made his way over to Sebastian. He tugged gently on the taller boy's fingers but got no response other than a sideways glance and a small grin. Kurt huffed a breath of air and tugged harder. Sebastian looked down at Kurt with knitted brows. He looked back to his friend and politely excused the two of them before walking out the door of the apartment and letting go of Kurt's hand.

Almost immediately, Kurt wrapped his arms around himself and slumped back against the wall as he stared at his feet. Sebastian knew that look. "Baby?" he questioned in a soft tone that he reserved for times when Kurt got like this. Kurt lifted his head and looked back at Sebastian with tear filled eyes, nodding slowly. Sebastian sighed softly and stepped forward as he let his fingers thread into the hair at the back of Kurt's head.

"Do you want to go home, baby?"

Kurt nodded again.

Sebastian took a breath and nodded once. "Okay, can you be a good boy for me and stay right here while I go grab your coat and then we'll leave?" Kurt took a deep breath and straightened a little. "Yes, Daddy," he whispered, biting at his bottom lip.

Once they were back to their own apartment, Sebastian carefully helped Kurt out of his coat and went to hang it up in the closet. He came back and knelt down in front of Kurt. His long fingers made short work of the laces and buckles of Kurt's boots and slowly slipped them from his feet before standing up straight again.

"Have you been feeling bad all day?" Sebastian asked, carding his fingers through Kurt's hair. Kurt ducked his head a little but nodded nonetheless. "Why didn't you tell me? We could have stayed home tonight, sweets," Sebastian cooed, placing a forefinger under Kurt's chin to lift the smaller boy's head. Kurt sniffled and licked his lips quickly. "I… I didn't want to be a bother, or make you do something you didn't want to, Daddy."

Sebastian let out a small sigh and picked Kurt up with an almost embarrassing amount of ease. He carried the boy to their room and sat him down on the edge of the bed before kneeling in front of him. "You are never a bother, honey. To me, or Daddy B, okay? We're your Daddies because we always want to take care of you and make sure you're happy. But we can't do that if you don't tell us what's the matter."

Kurt nodded sadly and reached his hands out to let his fingers slide through Sebastian's hair, gripping into the back of it. Sebastian grinned and let his wide hands run up and down Kurt's thighs. "Now, we're here and I need to make you feel better. What would do that?"

"I want you, Daddy," Kurt said in a hushed voice.

Sebastian smirked. "I'm right here, baby."

Kurt rolled his eyes and tugged lightly on Sebastian's hair. "No, that's not what I mean," he mumbled, taking a deep, slow breath. Sebastian slid his hands higher up to grab firmly at Kurt's hips and he couldn't help the grin that slid into place on his lips. "What do you mean, then? Daddy doesn't know unless you tell him."

Kurt bit his bottom lip and looked down at his lap as he took another deep breath. He lifted his gaze back up and locked his eyes on Sebastian's. "I… I want you to kiss me. Slow, lovey, big boy kisses. And, and… I want your big Daddy hands on me. Slow and careful… and I wants playtime like that too," Kurt said, a red hue spreading through his cheeks and he finished talking.

"I can do that," Sebastian murmured, sliding his hands back down Kurt's thighs before removing them entirely, "Can you lay back against the pillows for Daddy?"

With a small smile, Kurt nodded and let his fingers slip from Sebastian's hair before pushing himself back up the bed until he was lying flat. Sebastian grinned and pushed himself up off of the floor and onto the bed until he was hovering over Kurt. "Such a pretty boy," he breathed, letting his long fingers push through Kurt's thick locks. A slight blush spread over the apples of Kurt's cheeks as he stared up at Sebastian.

Lowering himself down to lay on his side next to Kurt, Sebastian trailed his fingers along Kurt's jaw line until he gently cupped the side of Kurt's face and turned his head slowly to the side. He leaned forward and pressed a slow kiss against Kurt's lips. Two pairs of lips effortlessly glided together until Kurt tilted his chin back enough to allow his tongue to flick out and lick at Sebastian's upper lip.

Sebastian chuckled lowly and ducked his head to nip and tug at Kurt's bottom lip. "Daddy," Kurt giggled once his lip was released. Sebastian smirked and pressed slow kisses across Kurt's jaw and down his neck until he could suck gently at the patch of skin just behind Kurt's ear, making the boy squirm and let out a shaky breath.

Kurt whined slightly and bit his bottom lip to stop himself from making any more no doubt embarrassing noises. Sebastian lifted his head and looked down at Kurt before shaking his head slowly. He lifted a hand to cup Kurt's chin and pulled his lip free with his thumb. "None of that, little boy. Daddy wants to hear those pretty sounds you make," Sebastian murmured, ducking his head to press slow kisses to Kurt's lips as his fingers made swift work of Kurt's shirt buttons.

Gently pulling Kurt up, Sebastian kept their lips together and pushed Kurt's shirt off his shoulders before tossing it to the floor. He lowered Kurt back down but stayed hovering over him to let his eyes rake down Kurt's pale, slightly toned chest. "Such a pretty little boy you are," Sebastian said in a low voice as he ducked his head and reattached his lips to Kurt's neck.

Sebastian scraped his teeth over Kurt's Adam's apple and trailed his hands down Kurt's chest and stomach before pushing them back up again. His hands stopped and his thumbs brushed over Kurt's nipples. "Oh, Daddy," Kurt murmured, his hips squirming and his chest pushing up into Sebastian's hands. Sebastian smirked against Kurt's neck as he nipped and sucked his way over Kurt's jutting collarbones until he could wrap his lips around a pink nub.

"D-Daddy," Kurt whimpered, his hands fisting themselves into the sheets on either side of him.

While his lips, teeth, and tongue worked over Kurt's nipple, Sebastian's hands quickly undid the button and zip of Kurt's jeans. Sebastian sat up a little and tugged at Kurt's pants until the waist band was wrapped around his thighs, and moved his mouth to Kurt's other nipple.

Kurt let out a small whimper and lifted his hands up until they were gripping tightly at Sebastian's shirt. "Please, Daddy… please," Kurt begged softly, his nails digging into Sebastian's shoulders, wrinkling the fabric in his hands. Sebastian lifted his head a little, his teeth still gripping onto Kurt's nipple, until he pulled up enough to let go of the small nub.

"Please, what, baby?"

Another whimper fell past Kurt's lips and he shook his head from side to side. "T-touch me, Daddy. Please, touch me. Make me feel good like you always do."

"Touch you where?" Sebastian asked with a smirk, "Here?" He slid the palms of his hands down Kurt's sides until he was grabbing firmly at his waist. Kurt could only swallow harshly and shake his head. Sebastian hummed softly and licked his lips as he dragged on hand inwards until a finger was slowly circling around Kurt's belly button. "Here?"

Kurt whined and shook his head quickly. "Lower," he rasped, his hips pushing up. He tried to spread his legs wider but was stopped due to the waist of his jeans still around his thighs. With a smirk, Sebastian trailed his hand down from Kurt's belly to cup him through the front of his boxer briefs.

"Oh, you're so hard for me already, little boy," Sebastian cooed, grinning up at Kurt.

He ducked his head and started pressing slow, open mouthed kissed down the center of Kurt's chest and stomach, all while his hands were working his pants and underwear down his legs. Sebastian pulled his mouth away from Kurt and tossed his clothes to the floor. Kurt took a deep, shuddering breath as he stared up at Sebastian. Something about how he was still fully dressed while Kurt was lying stark naked in front of him set a low fire in his stomach.

Sebastian sat up on his knees and made short work of unbuttoning his shirt. He pushed it off and let it drop to the floor before sliding off the bed to peel off his jeans and underwear, the fabric pooling at his ankles.

He stepped out of puddled clothes and kicked them backwards as he stepped closer to the bed, kneeling slightly on the edge so he could hover over Kurt. He ducked his head and kissed Kurt deeply, his tongue pressing into Kurt's mouth to lap at the back of his teeth before pulling back. He grinned at seeing a flush rise up the apples of Kurt's cheeks and his chest heaving ever so slightly.

"Can you roll over onto your tummy for me, baby?"

Kurt swallowed hard and nodded before pushing himself up and turning over. Up until this point, Kurt was able to ignore how hard he was in favor of focusing on Sebastian but he couldn't help but groan as his aching cock rubbed up against the sheets.

He reached a hand underneath him to adjust and try to relieve the pressure but Sebastian clucked his tongue and reached for Kurt's hands. He pulled them out and rested them on either side of Kurt's head. "Babies don't get to touch that. That is only for Daddies," he murmured, giving Kurt's pert ass a light smack.

Kurt whined but nodded. "M'sorry, Daddy," he murmured, turning his head to the side so that he could still see where Sebastian was kneeling.

Sebastian smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to Kurt's cheek as his fingers trailed through Kurt's hair. "It's alright, baby," he said in a soft voice before pulling away and standing next to the bed. He turned and rummaged through the nightstand until he found the bottle of lube and their last condom inside.

Looking back Sebastian could see Kurt smirking at him, like he knew it was the last and it was now Sebastian's turn to go out and buy more. Sebastian laid another smack to Kurt's ass that wiped that look right off his face.

Sebastian climbed back up on the bed and straddled himself over the back of Kurt's knees. He dropped his supplies on the bed next to him and leaned forward, letting his hands trail slowly down from Kurt's shoulders to his hips and back up. He ducked his head and pressed slow kisses down from the hairline at the top of Kurt's neck to the middle of his shoulders, stopping to nip slightly at the smooth, pale flesh there.

He sat up straight and settled his hands on the swell of each of Kurt's cheeks. He squeezed and kneaded the muscle there, smirking to himself at the small mewing noises it drew from the boy underneath him. Sebastian's thumbs slowly slid into the crease and he pulled Kurt's cheeks apart. "So pretty," he murmured to himself as he caught sight of Kurt's puckered entrance.

Sebastian slid down Kurt's legs enough so he could lean down and press slow kisses down from the cleft of his ass until he reached his hole. "Ooh, Daddy," Kurt breathed, his hands gripping into the sheets. Sebastian smiled to himself as he started to lick and kiss and suck, drawing more pleased sounds out of Kurt. He hummed and just barely breached Kurt with his tongue before sitting up.

"No, Daddy. Kiss me there more," Kurt whined, gently rutting himself against the mattress.

Another smack landed on Kurt's ass, making him squeak loudly.

"Do you tell Daddy what to do?" Sebastian asked, smoothing his hand over the light pink flesh. Kurt whimpered and shook his head. "No," he whispered, biting at his bottom lip. Sebastian nodded even though Kurt couldn't see and removed his hands so he could reach for the bottle of lube. "And why don't you tell Daddy what to do?"

Kurt heard the bottle click open and whined in the back of his throat. "B-because Daddy's in charge," he said breathlessly, hearing Sebastian pouring some of the lube onto his fingers.

"And?" Sebastian prompted, his left hand grabbing onto half of Kurt's ass and pulling it aside gently.

Kurt swallowed hard and licked his lips quickly. "And… and Daddy does and gets what he wants," Kurt gasped as he felt two of Sebastian's slicked up fingers circling his entrance. Sebastian hummed to himself and put a gentle amount of pressure against Kurt's hole. "Mm, good boy," he murmured, just as he press his fingers inside.

Preening a little at the praise, Kurt let out a content sigh as he felt Sebastian's long fingers working inside of him; they twisted and turned, spreading a little on every outstroke in order to stretch him more. Kurt hummed and nuzzled his cheek against the pillows as Sebastian kept working him open.

"Ready for more?" Sebastian asked, reaching for the lube again to slick up a third finger.

He barely waited for Kurt to grunt in affirmation before pulling his fingers free and pushing back in with the third tucked in as well. He worked smoothly, a little teasing, until Kurt was squirming underneath him, making breathy pleas of _yesDaddypleasemorepleaseyes_.

Sebastian pulled his fingers free and haphazardly wiped them on the bed before reaching for the condom. He ripped the packet open with his teeth and quickly rolled it onto his own length. He sighed and grabbed the lube to slick himself up.

He smiled to himself and licked his lips as he stretched out over Kurt. He grabbed hold of the base of his cock with his right hand as his left handed on the mattress right next to Kurt's. He slowly but surely guided himself to Kurt's hole and pushed in. Both of them let out small moans as he rolled his hips forward languidly until they were flush against Kurt's ass.

Kurt whined and pushed himself up to rest on his elbows.

"Daddy… oh, Daddy… y-you feel so good. So _big_," Kurt whined, his head falling forward.

Sebastian's left hand grabbed onto Kurt's and laced their fingers together as his right hand came down to press into the mattress next to their joined bodies. Sebastian hooked his chin over Kurt's shoulder and started roll his hips slowly a few times before pulling back and thrusting forward. Sebastian quickly found a rhythm, grunting softly every time his hips made contact with the swell of Kurt's ass.

Kurt groaned and tilted his head back, his right hand gripping into the sheets. Sebastian chuckled lowly and turned his head enough to nip at the shell of Kurt's ear. "Daddy," Kurt whined, pushing back against Sebastian, trying to get him deeper.

For a while the only sounds in the room were the sounds skin slapping skin and the small breathy moans falling from Kurt's mouth. That is, until the bedroom door creaked open. Kurt gasped when Sebastian thrust particularly hard. "Oh, god, Daddy," Kurt whined. He turned his head to the side and blinked slowly as his eyes focused on the man standing in the door way.

"Ah! Ah… D-Daddy," Kurt moaned, licking his lips slowly.

Blaine smiled at the feverish look in Kurt's eyes and pulled off his own shirt. He started to undo his pants and pushed them down a long with his underwear as he made his way over to the bed. The mattress dipped as Blaine climbed up and moved closer. He slid a hand down Sebastian's sweaty back, making him lift his head and look over at Blaine with a smirk. Blaine brought his hand up to the back of Sebastian's neck and leaned in to crush their lips together.

Kurt turned his head to look over his shoulder at the two of the kissing and whined loudly, shoving his hips back against Sebastian where he'd slowed his pace. Blaine chuckled and pulled away from the kiss. He turned and carded his fingers through Kurt's sweaty hair.

"Do you feel ignored, baby boy?" Blaine teased.

His fingers tightened in Kurt's hair and pulled his head back until he could press their lips together. Blaine licked and nipped at Kurt's lips and pulled away when Kurt started to whimper. Sebastian had started to pick up his pace again, nearly slamming back into Kurt, jolting him with every thrust. "Daddy," Kurt whimpered loudly, biting his lip and pressing his face into the pillow under him.

He pressed his ass up, silently begging for more. Blaine's fingers petted through Kurt's hair and he ducked his head down to breath against his ear. "Mm, baby, you love having a big Daddy cock in that tight ass don't you?" he asked, flicking his tongue against Kurt's earlobe.

Kurt groaned and nodded jerkily.

"You want to come don't you? You can feel it, right? That fire in your tummy, your spine tingling… you want to come so bad. You just need someone to touch that pretty cock of yours."

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and whined loudly. His hands tightened their hold on Sebastian's fingers and the sheets as he pushed back harder against Sebastian's continuous thrusts. He turned his head to look back at Blaine with wide, owlish eyes.

"Please… please, Daddy," he pleaded, breaking off in a low moan.

Blaine cast a look over at Sebastian who nodded once and swore under his breath as he started to thrust even harder into Kurt's tight heat. Sebastian pushed himself up, separating his chest from Kurt's back. Blaine slid closer, pressing himself flush against Kurt side and wrapped an arm around his back until he could wrap his hand around his long neglected cock.

"Yes, Daddy," Kurt gasped, pressing his face back into the pillow.

Blaine peppered kisses over Kurt's sweat slick shoulder as he worked his hand quickly over his cock, twisting harshly each time he reached the head. "Come on, baby," Blaine breathed, kissing his way up to Kurt's ear just as Sebastian started nipping at the other. "Come for your Daddies. Show us just how much of a little slut you are for us."

Kurt cried out and felt his body tense and his lunge seize up as his cock throbbed in Blaine's hand, coming hard over the mattress. He slumped forward, whining softly as Blaine stroked him through and Sebastian kept up his brutal pace.

"Oh fuck," Sebastian growled, feeling Kurt clenching tightly around his cock. He pulled his hands up and gripped onto Kurt's hips, his own hips stuttering as he kept fucking into Kurt. It took only a few more thrusts before he was coming into the condom with a shout.

Sebastian shakily pulled out of Kurt and stood up to dispose of the condom. By the time he got back to the bed Blaine was flat on his back and Kurt had his mouth sunk around his cock. Blaine groaned loudly, his hips gently thrusting upwards, with his hand threaded into Kurt's hair. Sebastian grinned and crawled up the bed to lie next to them. He cupped Blaine's face and kissed him firmly, swallowing his moans.

Kurt relaxed his throat and sunk down far enough to feel the trimmed thatch of hair at the base of Blaine's cock tickle against his nose. Blaine made a gurgling noise that made Kurt hum before hollowing his cheeks and giving a hard suck as he pulled his mouth back up Blaine's length. "Oh fuck, Baby," Blaine moaned, gripped at Kurt's hair harder.

Blaine's hips started to thrust up slightly as Kurt bobbed his head a little faster. Kurt let his eyes fall shut as he continued. His right hand let go of Blaine's hip and found its way between his legs to cup his balls. Blaine whined brokenly into Sebastian's mouth at the contact. Kurt's long fingers rolled and caressed Blaine's balls gently while he worked his mouth faster, the slurping noises falling from his mouth downright pornographic.

Kurt let his hand trail down behind Blaine's balls and pressed gently at his perineum before reaching back to press the pad of his middle finger against Blaine's entrance. Suddenly Blaine let out a muffled shout and was coming hard down Kurt's throat. Kurt happily swallowed all he could take before pulling off when Blaine was spent with a smile on his face. Kurt licked his lips and crawled back up Blaine's body to watch as Sebastian pulled away from Blaine's lips.

Sebastian reached out and grabbed Kurt by the back of the neck and pulled him close, licking into his mouth, groaning at the taste of Blaine in his mouth. Kurt pulled away with a happy grin and collapsed on top of Blaine's body with a sigh. Sebastian chuckled and trailed a hand down Kurt's back. "Feeling better, baby?"

"Mm… much better. Thank you, Daddies."


End file.
